


Persocon

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, Gen, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Eu espero que você não espere que eu te chame de mestre”





	Persocon

“Eu espero que você não espere que eu te chame de mestre”

Essa foi a primeira coisa que o persocon disse após Doumeki ativá-lo, e ele o disse com uma expressão de irritação que Doumeki nunca antes tinha visto em outro robô.

“Certo, eu não me importo. Vai pra cozinha e me faça alguns bentos”

“Ah direto pro trabalho escravo. Minha sorte realmente é incrível, minha mestre antiga era exatamente assim também. Onde é a cozinha ?”

“Primeira porta a esquerda. Porque com ela você não se importa de usar a palavra mestre e comigo sim ?”

O rosto do persocon parou por um segundo, tão expressivo desde ser ligado ficou novamente impassivo, mais do que impassivo, ele parecia triste. E por mais irracional que isso fosse Doumeki tinha certeza que ele estava.

Aí o persocon sacudiu sua cabeça, seu rosto voltou a ter uma expressão adoravelmente irritada e disse :

“Você quer que eu te faça os bentos ou fique aqui respondendo perguntas idiotas ?”

“Os bentos”

“Bom” o persocon disse indo enfasado para a cozinha.

E Doumeki o seguiu alguns segundos depois.

“Você não precisa estar aqui, eu sei como usar tudo”

“Eu sei disso. Eu escolhi você precisamente porque especificava no anúncio que você era bom nisso”

“Então porque você está aqui ?”

“A sua mestre antiga te deu um nome ?”

“Sim. Watanuki. Por causa da minha data de ativação, ela tinha ilusões de ser engraçada”

“Eu posso ver um pouco de graça nisso”

“Ótimo outro engraçadinho...e você tem um nome ?”

“Doumeki”

“Certo, Doumeki. Sua geladeira está praticamente vazia, como você espera que eu cozinhe nessas condições ?”

“Você quer que eu vá comprar mais ?”

“Para começar sim”

“Você quer ir comigo ?” ele disse estendendo seu braço.

Naquele momento Doumeki aprendeu algo que ele não tinha idéia antes, que persocons podiam ficar vermelhos quando embaraçados. Parecia uma coisa estranha de se programar, mas seja como for ele se sentiu estranhamente grato por quem quer que fosse o responsável por aquele aspecto do software de Watanuki. E pelo persocon ter pegado seu braço e enroscado no dele.

“Sim, mas só porque eu não confio em você pra escolher os ingredientes corretos”


End file.
